Comprando una Nueva Cama
by EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa
Summary: Una tarde aburrida y lluviosa en Seattle algo común ¿no?... Pero yo tenía una meta ese día; comprar un colchón nuevo, si lo sé es algo irónico como un vampiro de más de cien años de edad iba a comprar un colchón cuando ni siquiera duerme


**Disclairmer: los personajes no me pertenecen solo me divierto con ellos

* * *

**

Edward POV

Una tarde aburrida y lluviosa en Seattle algo común ¿no?...

Pero yo tenía una meta ese día; comprar un colchón nuevo, si lo sé es algo irónico como un vampiro de más de cien años de edad iba a comprar un colchón cuando ni siquiera duerme

Cierta parte de mi se regocijaba por la razón oculta de mi compra, pero no era momento para eso. El problema aquí es cómo voy a saber comprar un colchón, ni cuando era humano hacia eso

Aparque mi auto en el centro comercial y mientras salía del aparcadero busque el local que había visto en internet con la mirada

"_Tal vez no sea tan difícil" _pensé

Finalmente lo encontré, un vez que estuve frente a la puerta suspire y empuje la puerta de cristal para entrar

Inmediatamente cuando entre un aroma saturado de plástico, tela y algo de metal, note que había pocos humanos eso facilitaría las cosas

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando un chica castaña y de ojos marrones se acerco a mi traía uniforme supuse que era vendedora

-buenas tardes… -dijo por extraño que pareciera no la note incomoda teniéndome a mí a unos pasos de distancia -¿quiere que le muestre algo en especial? –no era necesario leer sus pensamientos para saber lo que intentaba, así que haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo bloque todos los pensamientos de las personas que estaban más cerca y me concentre en mi objetivo

-quiero ver lo mejor de la tienda y no importa el precio –dije

Ella comenzó a caminar por los estrechos pasillo contoneando sus caderas "para llamar mi atención" como si eso fuese posible, tonta humana si supiera lo que en realidad era, no creo que estuviera haciendo lo que hace o al menos no tan cerca de mí, reí en mi cabeza

-algún tamaño en especifico? –pregunto sacando de mis pensamientos

-King – respondí simplemente

-ok… -unos cuantos pasos después se detuvo y comenzó a sobre las ventajas de cada uno yo no escuche ni una sola palabra

Esa chica me perturbaba, me miraba demasiado extraño y eso me mantenía incomodo, compraría el más caro y nunca volvería a pisar esa tienda en toda mi eterna vida

-¿Cuál es mejor? –pregunte cortando su parloteo

-bueno… es… -se trabo mientras hablaba así que no la deje continuar

-¿Cuál comprarías tu? –pregunte en verdad ya me quería ir, ella era humana y trabajaba en esta tienda sabría mucho más que yo

ERROR

No debí hacer esa pregunta

-yo podría ayudarte a probar los que quisieras –dijo en muy leve susurro solo para ella. Pero para mí era como si lo estuviese gritando –ese –contesto a mi pregunta ahora lo suficiente alto para que un humano escuchara

-lo llevo –dije estaba desesperado compraría hasta uno de paja en este momento

Ella tomo nota y volvió a caminar hacia la entrada donde se encontraba la caja y de nuevo con sus tontos movimientos "para llamar mi atención"

Suspire exasperado

Estaba pagando había entregado mi tarjeta de crédito y estaba por dar la dirección para que entregasen mi pedido cuando la puerta del local se abrió

No puede evitar sonreír un exquisito y dulce aroma llego hasta mis fosas nasales, ni siquiera tuve que voltear para saber quién era

Escuche sus pasos suaves y gráciles en mi dirección

Una vez que estuvo a mi lado, tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos

-acabaste –pregunto dulcemente

-estoy pagando –murmure mientras la acercaba mas a mi

La vendedora ceso por completo sus movimiento, hasta contuvo la respiración su mirada viajo hasta mis mano y se quedo clavada en el dedo anular de la izquierda viendo mi argolla de matrimonio

Escuche un risilla a mi lado y secunde, cuando termine de dar mi dirección, tome mi tarjeta y el recibo y lo más rápido que pude Salí de ese lugar

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?... le temes a la chica humana –rio

-muy graciosa bella –dije

-hubieses hecho lo mismo que yo si escucharas sus pensamientos parecía gritar sus fantasías en mi oído –

-espero que no la hubiese escuchado solo me puedes escuchar a mi –dijo, la tome por la cintura y la estreche contra mi

-trate de no hacerle caso aunque… me dio algunas ideas para probar la nueva cama –ronronee a su oído, bella frunció el ceño –pero contigo claro esta… sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie mas –ella me sonrió y bese dulcemente sus labios

Entonces repare en su mano derecha tenía una bolsa de rezaba por un lado _Victoria Secret's_

-es enserio? –pregunte, ella solo se encogió de hombros -¿puedo ver? –pregunte inocentemente

-luego la veras… -susurro y mordió seductoramente su labio –además todavía nos falta comprar la otra cosa que rompiste –

Sonreí maliciosamente y negué con la cabeza

-¿Qué hiciste? – me medio regaño

-por que piensas que es algo malo –replique –al contrario… sabes lo que persuasión y algunos cientos de dólares pueden hacer –sonreí

-¿Qué? –pregunto con curiosidad

-conseguí hace unos días una base de cama King de acero inoxidable reforzada con titanio –termine orgulloso por mi compra

-enserio quieres matarme –

-claro que no eso es lo menos que deseo… y si mis cálculos no me falla mis compras ya están camino a casa, podremos probarlas –bese sus labios nuevamente tratando de obtener su afirmación a mi propuesta

-edward están todos en casa y no quiero escuchar la bromas de emmett –suplico

-eso no es cierto, cinco minutos después de que salimos todos se fueron a cazar y por lo que escuche en la mente de alice volverán el domingo –

-y Rennesme –dijo bella

-se fue con ellos, Carlisle le prometió ir a buscar una puma… tenemos la casa para nosotros dos –susurre a oído

-mmm…- murmuro pensativa bella

-oh vamos, también lo deseas si no porque esa compra –señale la bolsa que aun sostenía con su mano derecha

-está bien… pero quiero que estés consciente de que aunque comprar un cama hecha de diamante sufre el riesgo de que corra la misma surtes que todas la anteriores… así que volverás a venir si la rompes –

-si pero vendrás conmigo si mal no recuerdo yo no fui que rompió el colchón –sonreí con suficiencia

Bella mi miro con los ojos entrecerrado si fuese humana ahora estaría tan roja como un tomate

-trato… -murmuro y con un casto beso sellamos nuestro acuerdo

Caminamos hacia el auto, después de poco menos de una hora llegamos a casa. Esperamos como dos horas y yo caminaba como desesperado por toda la habitación, se suponía que mis cosas llegarías hace 45 minutos pero nada

Bella se puso frente a mí y cese mi movimiento, la deseaba tanto, no sabía cómo su sola presencia me afectaba tanto

-que te parece si practicamos en otro lado… te veo algo tenso, te apetece una ducha –paso su mano por mi cabello e hizo un recorrido que culmino en mi abdomen después se dio la vuelta y sensualmente comenzó a caminar hacia el baño que no se porque había en mi habitación pero eso no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, comencé a ver sus ropas caer al suelo y en menos de un segundo me tuvo a su lado en una situación similar

-te amo –murmure a su oído mientras comenzaba a besarla y pasear mis manos por su cuerpo

-también yo –dijo

Pasamos ahí un par de horas cabe destacar que no pude hacer un uso productivo de la nueva cama que había adquirido si no hasta día siguiente porque no llego el día que pensé

Y si como bella predijo hoy es lunes y me encuentro nuevamente frente a la tienda que había visitado días atrás con el mismo propósito

Pero después de todo había un lado positivo en todo esto

_Por lo menos era solo la cama y no la casa _

* * *

**espero que les gustara y que dejen sus comentarios **

**besos **

**atte **

**EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa**


End file.
